


ParanorMari

by Aubregrinds2



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Post-Endgame, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubregrinds2/pseuds/Aubregrinds2
Summary: Hero learns Hector has been going to Sunny's old house. He goes in with Kel and bunch of unresolved issues, and comes out just the same, but now more wound up and possibly haunted by his dear Mari.What does she want? Who knows!Also please read the tag I know some of you have trouble doing that...
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Paranormal Invest-dog-ators

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is safe for work. So to anyone who clicked this without listening to my warning you are safe for now. But to those of you who go on thinking the next ones are family friendly or ignore my warnings here on, I can't really help you there.
> 
> To the rest of you guys who are dying of thirst for some wholesome Hero/Mari lewds... Sorry you might have to wait a while but they will come in the next chapters don't you fret.

Hero was vulnerable to the beck and call of other people. He has always been the caretaker, the guy who pretty much lived to serve. Even if he was tired, even if he was busy with something or having an awful day. Anytime someone needed something from him. He would be there right away. rain sleet snow or shine. 

Especially if it involved Kel. Anytime he got to see him again was a good one.

Hero was told that Hector had been running over to Sunny’s house during the night for what seemed to be no reason. At first, he was just caught hanging around their front yard, running around on the grass and digging little holes in front of the bushes. But later on, he was found doing weird stuff in places he shouldn’t be able to get on his own. He was caught barking at the stump in the back of Sunny’s yard, or all the way up in their old tree house comfortably sleeping on his back. 

Point is. Hector was reaching impossible places, and it was inevitable that he would explore one final place he was absolutely not allowed in.

_Inside Sunny’s house._

And despite his parents having Hector sleep inside, he was told he went missing while Mom left to take Sally shopping with her for Halloween candy.  
He really hoped he wasn’t right.

The sun was setting by the time he made it back to Faraway. It was just a couple months ago since he was coming to visit his family and friends for what he thought would be a nice, pleasant break from hustle and bustle of college life. 

But instead, we was pushed and shoved and slowly beaten down by Mari’s death slowly introducing itself back into his life after running away from it for three years. Just when he thought he finally got his emotions under control, just when he thought he finally accepted what happened, just when he thought that MAYBE, just maybe, they could get through it all if they stuck together this time… Sunny told them what happened…

If he weren’t so composed, he would have slammed his head onto the horn and let his car honk loud enough to alert the neighborhood of his grief. But he kept it in as usual and breathed deeply. The feelings had to be put in a box for a while, he could deal with the later.

_Everything is going to be okay._

He stepped out of the car to find Kel in a jacket. Running in circles around the abandoned home yelling for the corgi. Probably getting the attention of everyone but Hector. Hero shut the door behind him and smiled.

“You still haven’t found him?”

Kel noticed Hero as he got ready to run another lap around the house and ran over to him with his hand up. Hero readied his hand and when Kel ran up to Hero, he caught Kel in a strong grip. 

“Sup Bro! Took you long enough.”

“Sorry. You know how far college is." 

Hero looks back at the house, “Still haven’t found him?”

Kel turns out, folding his arms. “Yeah, I looked for him all day.”

“Did you check the treehouse?”

“I checked there twice! And I still have no idea how he got there… Spooky ghost probably didn’t feel like putting him up there this time.”

“You guys are still going on about that?" 

Kel looked back and grinned at Hero. “Yeah! You won’t believe how fast it spread since Sunny moved away.” Family moves away because the hauntings were too much to bear. “” He bellowed in a spooky tone.

Hero felt his legs stiffen up. “… Yeah, but we know why they really left the house.”

Kel shrugged. “I mean it keeps the tree house safe for a while.”

“I guess…” Hero paused for a bit. “They didn’t use… you know…"

“What? No Kim said to make something up. Something about Indian Burial grounds being dug over for the house.”

“Kel, that’s also bad!”

Kel put his hands in defense. “Hey, it wasn’t my idea! Don’t shoot the messenger!”

Hero sighed. “Look let’s just… Go get Hector. Okay? I’m sure that story will die down eventually.”

“Yeah, About that, there’s a problem… I think he got inside this time.”

“Inside the house?”

“Yeah like, while I was looking, I could have sworn I saw him through the window. Wouldn’t be surprised by this point hehe.”

“But–how would Hector even get inside? Didn’t they lock it up?”

Just as Hero uttered those words, he happened to notice the front door creaking open. Like he just jinxed him and his brother.

They stared at it for a moment before Kel went jogging for it. “Welp! Guess I’m checking inside!”

“Kel wait!” Hero called out for Kel and went after him. He didn’t really want to get in trouble just after coming back. But Hero was too late, Kel was already inside the house.

Hero stopped at the sidewalk, taking in the unkept house with his eyes. The one one full of happy memories. Corrupted and ruined by knowledge that made it a worse place to be in. All because of an accident.

_All because of a murder_ , the words creeping into the back of his mind.

Hero stiffened and tried to calm himself. FOCUS, he had to get Kel, he had to get Hector and keep them both out of trouble. 

He slowly approached the door and reached for the knob.

“…”

And opened it. 

The inside of the house was dim, empty. No boxes, no furniture. Nothing remained of it from the inside. It was pretty much a shell of its former self. The only thing filling the house now was dust illuminated by light. 

Kel snooping around whispering for Hector. Hero stepped in and went to do the same.

“Hector? Here boy!” He whistled.

Hector didn’t come, but they both heard a bark, it seemed to be coming from upstairs.

“Oh, there he is!” Kell followed the barks to the hallway, with hero following him.

The hallway was even darker than the living room, only lit up by the window all the way at the top. And with it, there was Hector, happy and wagging his tail.

“There you are buddy! Cmere boy!” Kel started patting at his knees. Normally that would get their little Corgi running to his favorite guy.

But instead, hector ran the other direction. Toward Sunny’s Mom’s room.

“… Maybe he found something?” And with that Kel running on up.

Up those stairs...

Hero took a breath and slowly went up. One step, two steps, three steps. He could do it. 

And yet each step felt shaky for him. If he weren’t holding onto the railing, he probably would have fallen down. But he made it to a worried Kel standing at the top.

“Uh… Hero? You okay there?”

Hero looked up and tried to smile. “Y–yeah! I’m okay.”

Kel wasn’t buying it. He swallowed a side of his cheek. “… I mean if you’re sure. I’m here you need me.”

“Thanks.” 

The door to the left was wide open, hectors barks filling the room. The brothers went in for him to see what was up with the dog.

Hero could only see Hector prancing around a vague shape. It was… sort of a rectangle, and he thought he saw a cloth on it.

It couldn’t be…

Kel picked up the shape and shook it around a bit. “Oh nice!”. He held it up by the handle for Hero to see. “Hector found our old Basket!. Ahhh, good times…”

“Bark bark!” Hector jumped at Kel’s leg. 

“What is it boy? Oh this?” Kel felt around inside the basket and by chance, he found Hector’s old tennis ball. “You want this? You want the ball?” 

Hector responded with happy borks and more wagging.

“GO GET IT BOY!” Kel threw the ball out of the room right by Hero. Hector charged right after as Kel went up and tosses the Basket to Hero.

“Who’da thunk, Hector was just looking for his ball.”

Shakily, Hero managed to catch the Basket. “Ah–Y–yeah… I guess that was it.”

It didn’t make sense. Why would Hector keep coming back here over his ball? He had plenty of toys at home. Plus, how would he even know the basket was here in the first place, and even if he just did, why would he go to the back yard? Or the tree house?  
Maybe… the house really was haunted?

No, ghosts don’t exist and that didn’t matter. They found Hector, they just had to make sure he stayed put next time that was all. 

But as Hector came running back with the ball. Hero glanced down at the basket in his hand. He couldn’t help but think about Mari.

… She would bring this with her whenever they went out with the gang. Whenever they needed a place to sit outside, snacks, refreshments, or even space for extra stuff, Mari had this on hand whenever they needed it. 

Mari was always so reliable… She cared so much about everyone…

That’s one of the things he loved about her…

“… Hero? Hey Hero?”

Kel was waving his hand in Hero’s face. Ending his little reminiscence.

“Huh?”

“You ready to go?”

“Uh–yeah. I’m good.” Hero nervously smirked.

As they left the bedroom, Hero began to realize it was getting dark. It was getting harder to see anything in the hallway, except for the stairs lit by the sky outside… 

They started making their way for the stairs. Hector running right between their legs on their way down. 

Going down the stairs in the dark was an uneasy process for Hero. Going up was one thing, if he fell, he fell he probably would have just landed on his face. But going down was another depending on how high he was.

_One wrong step, and he’d be dead._

_Dead like–_

Hero nearly slipped on a step from the thought but caught himself on the railing. His heart was pounding. He was shaking. Were the stairs always this long? 

Kel was already all the way downstairs, handing next to Hector.

The worry in his voice returned. “Hey, you sure you’re alright?”

In heavy breaths, Hero tried to feign calm, breath in and out. He had to be okay for Kel. Be the role Model, the symbol of calm. “I’m fine Kel I–”

He was then cut off by the sound of Piano music.

A familiar song beginning to echo throughout the house. 

“… No…”

… He remembered. This was the song meant for their Recital.

Hero was frozen, he could only move his head to look toward the room where it was coming from.

Kel spoke out through tense clenched teeth “… Hero… When… Sunny left… He took the piano with him, right?”

“…”

“… Hero?”

He wanted to call out to Kel, reassure him he was fine so he wouldn't be so afraid for him. But the song was making him panic. He couldn’t control himself. He was breaking down in front of his own brother.

His heart was waltzing around to every note. Each beat agonizingly pulsating throughout his body. He couldn’t feel anything except an excruciating ache in his chest.

Ringing was beginning to mix with the music, He couldn’t hear Kel anymore. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even breath. He felt like he was dying.

_Someone… Anyone… please make it stop!_

… He felt a pull.

Kel had his hand and was running with Hector in his other arm. The ringing was beginning to let up, he could hear the dog whining with the ball in his mouth. Could finally hear Kel.

“… IME TO GO TIME TO GO TIME TO GO!”

They made it to the front door, but for some reason it was closed and locked. Kel let go of Hero and tried to turn the knob with all his might. In panic, Hero joined Kel, desperate to get out. Hector was no help with his whines and barks.

No matter much they twisted and bulled, it didn’t seem to budge. In fact, it was fighting against them, turning itself back to where it was before and making noises. But they didn’t notice.

“Come on come on OPEN UP ALREADY!” Kel was yelling at the doorknob like that would be the key to unlocking it.

Hero just kept with the motions. Fight and Flight were taking over his body.

“I knew this was a bad idea! I knew we shouldn’t have come in!”

Finally, a click, it was unlocked. They swung open the door ready to get out.

“OOGABOOGA!”

There were two ghosts right on the other side blocking their path… The last thing Hero heard was Kel screaming and a thudding noise Before blackness consumed him.


	2. An Egg-cellent plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help I can't think of a summary! But here is chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's still no lewds. But have some wholesome brother time and a baby.

Hero found himself staring up at bright blue, squinting his eyes at the blinding sun. He didn’t know where he was until his other senses caught up. The sound of rippling tides, crunchy warmth under his head.

He was at the beach. Now he had another question in mind, why was he here?

Slowly he pushed himself up to sitting position to see the sea. Bright and blue as the sky. It was a calming sight after all he went through.

What was it he went through again?… Oh yeah, getting Hector.

Resting his head, he had a thought. He shouldn’t have panicked like that in front of Kel. What kind of older brother does that? Not him!… or… it was supposed to be like that.

“Why’d you do that, Hero…” He mumbled to himself…

He suddenly felt arms on his shoulders and heard her voice.

“I got you too good there, didn’t I?”

It was her voice… He was having one of those dreams again…

It wasn’t unusual for Hero to dream of Mari. She was his girlfriend, so of course she would appear time to time. However, every time he saw her in his dreams, the bitterness of her absence would linger there, reminding him that the person he was seeing would disappear from his life again the moment he opened his eyes.

_She was gone forever, and he hated it more than anything._

“I wish you were here…”

“But I am. Don’t you believe me?”

“I want to, but…”

“But what?”

Hero hesitated. “Because–It’s well… You’re not. I’m just dreaming. You’ll just be gone when I leave…” He buried his face in her arms. Trying to keep himself from crying and take in a little comfort of the dream.

“… Well, I will be there soon.”

His head perked up a little. “… What do you mean?”

Mari let go of his shoulder and backed away. When hero went to look at her, she took him by the palm of his hand, entwining her fingers with his and pulling him closer to her. 

“You’ll know when you see me.”

Just when she let go of his hand and he thought she was going to disappear, she grabbed Hero hard by his shoulders and began to shake him.

“But first you’ll have to—WAKE UP!”

Mari and the beach were then gone.

Hero was awake to the sound of Kel yelling at his face and Hector barking in his ear.

“COME ON HERO WAKE UP!”

“BARK!!!”

Hero stammered through the motions. “Mari–Please–”

The shaking finally stops, and Hero finds himself back in the front yard. Kel wasn’t in his face anymore.

“… Bro.”

“… Kel?”

Hero realized he was lying on the grass in the front yard, clinging to Kel with saltwater leaking out his eyes.

He started to stammer. “I–Kel I–”

Kel gently pushed him off. “Geeze hero, don’t pass out on me like that, you had me worried sick.”

“I–… I’m sorry Kel...”

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Earth now still hero saw Kim and Vance on the sidewalk, holding themselves up whilst in hysterics. Two white sheets lay crumpled at their feet. Kel following his line of sight.

“I–I can’t–You both look so stupid and gayyyy!”

Vance spoke up after her. “You should’ve seen the look on your faces!”

“Haha yeah you’re hilarious. Giving my brother a heart attack was real funny.”

“No that was just a bonus! I just wanted to avenge my undercut!”

Kel got up. “You’re STILL on that?”

The laughter ceased. “Yeah! You know how long it take to get food out of hair?!”

“She broke her brush.” Vance’s voice trembled a little.

Hero tried to pull himself up from under Kel. Assuming the mediator position. "Alright good joke guys"

“Yeah, good joke. You can go home now.”

Their eyes sparkled menacingly. "Oh, its just begun..."

From their pockets, the siblings pulled out their ammunition - two large eggs. Grim realization descended over Hero and Kel and they scrambled to their feet, but not fast enough to avoid the first onslaught. Hero was pushed aside as Kel's jacket took two for the team. Its sacrifice wouldn’t be forgotten…

“Hey!”

Kim and Vance got their sheets and started running. “LATER NEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDS!”

Kel pulled down his jacket to check the mess while Hero looked back at those two. 

“All that over an accident, sheesh Kim.” Kel grumbled. “Mom is going to be so mad…”

Hero tried to smile. “Oh, I’m sure it’s not that bad, You messed your clothes up before. She might let it slide–”

“Hero it’s a Varsity jacket! I got this for getting an A a week ago!”

“Oh…” the dread was already seeping in. Kim ruined Varsity forever.

Kel was a dead man walking if Hero just left him to deal with Mom. He had to help somehow…

… He had an idea.

Hero took a breath to collect himself and picked Hector up. “I’ll distract Mom, you get in, drop it off in the washer, and come right back out. Got it?”

Kel gave him a thumbs up. Hero went back to their home and knocked on the door. 

“I hope you found the dog by now Kel it’s gotten late—”

Opening the door was his mom, who was just ecstatic to see him.

“Hero! What a surprise!”

“Hi Mom, I was just on my way here when I found this little guy on the sidewalk.” Hero held up Hector as he begun to dial up the charm.

“Oh Hector you naughty boy! What am I going to do with you…”

“I guess you’re sleeping in tonight.” Hero scooted to the side a bit pretending Hector was slipping from his hands, giving Kel the chance to slide by. Mom didn’t even notice him crab walking under Hero and bolting for the hallway. It seemed all was going according to plan.

“EGGHH!”

Kel was spotted by Sally on her little baby walker (Or as Kim would call it, “Little Gremlin Transporter”). The mission became much more complicated as he tried to quietly move around his baby sister.

“Sally, shhhhh! Big bro is busy…”

“Eeeeaaaaaaaghh!”

“Aaaaaaablblble–phoo!” 

She wouldn’t let up. The monster on wheels was on hot pursuit. Her little baby arms were high in the air, demanding Kel’s love and attention as she squealed at his funny noises. 

If Hero didn’t act fast, Kel would be caught for sure!

“Hi Sally!”

She wobbled around to look at her bigger brother. Talking in baby gibberish on her way to him. Kel was given enough time to roll behind the couch out of his mom’s sight. 

Hero released Hector into the house and crouched down to her height. “How are you doing?”

“Aaaaah…”

Hero beamed. “Aww it’s nice to see you too.”

Sally continued to burble as she waked towards hero to touch his face.

“Awww she missed her big brother so much.”

He could only smile awkwardly as she slapped his cheeks. “Hehe… I’m sure she did…. Um, you don’t mind if I–”

“Oh no of course not! You’re her brother!”

Hero lifted Sally out of the seat, giving her full access to his head. With a couple more pats. Sally can verify these cheeks are, in fact, her older brother Hero. 

Mom couldn’t help but fawn. “Oh, I wish I knew you were coming. I would have had the house clean and everything.”

“Mom you really don’t have to–”

“Oh no I do! You don’t come home that often.”

Hero got a little flustered, to be honest, he kind likes the attention he gets every time he comes home. Her kindness has always been nice and validating.

“Well, it’s just I might be busy this week, I’m supposed to get this project done–”

“Are you sure? You can’t make time for your family?” Mom seemed a bit heartbroken hearing that.

Oh, now he just felt bad… “I mean… I guess I could stay tonight?”

Sally looks over Hero’s shoulder and starts trying to grab at something.

“Hm?”

He turns around, flipping Sally to see what she’s looking at. “What is it Sally?”

“Mawee!”

“Mawy? W—…”

Just thought he was starting to feel better; life found a way to bring his grief back.

_No matter what he does, Mari just keeps worming her way back into his psyche._

_He just can’t catch a break…_

“…”

“… Hero, is something wrong?”

“What–oh um. I… Left something in the car. Also Sally needs changing. I’ll be right back.” He hands his baby sister off to his mom and walks out at a fast pace.

“Oh–hurry back!”

“I will!” He calls back. He watched his mom close the door and sighs. Going to take a seat on the sidewalk.

“… I can’t tell if you’re there or not Mari I just…”

… Hero started thinking that maybe staying wouldn’t be a good idea. Clearly, he’s still not doing well when he comes home, especially when he thinks about Mari. Then again, he can’t just disappoint mom like that. Maybe if—… No, he just needed a couple minutes. Then he’d be okay.

Breath in… Breath out…

“…”

Mari’s basket fell on Hero’s lap.

“Sup, you plan on leaving already?”

It was Kel, facing down at him. 

Hero eyed the street. “I thought I told you to drop off the jacket.” 

“Yeeeeaaaah I wasn’t going to make it…”

Hero stayed quiet.

“… Hero, you’re closing off again.”

“Kel, I don’t want to talk about it...”

“… Let me guess. It’s Mari, right?”

When was it not?

He took a seat next to Hero. “Come on. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hero tried to open up, just a little bit. “… Yeah. I just…” He clasped his hands in front of his nose. “Okay this is going to sound silly. Kel, you don’t believe in Ghosts, right?”

Kel snickered. “Is that what it is?”

“Kel I’m being serious!”

“Sorry!”

“It’s just… I keep seeing things and—well… I…”

Hero didn’t want to look at Kel. He felt foolish just saying this to him. He should know better, but it wouldn’t stop nagging at him.

“… I don’t know if it’s her.”

“Mhm… I see. Well, you know what I think?”

He looked to Kel. “What.”

“I think you got really spooked back there. You passed out from Bedsheet Ghosts Hero. I’d expect you to faint from a Spider–”

“Please don’t bring spiders into this.”

“Oops… But–like. I get it. You got scared really bad back there. Of course the ghosties would get into your head.” He poked Hero’s noggin.

“Okay, explain Hector.”

“He wanted his ball. Kim probably found our old ball and hid it inside.”

“But what about the piano? The movers took it on the last day.”

“They probably had a Cassette in there. I bet they got Mikhael in on it.”

“Okay, but what about Sally?”

“Hero, you don’t come home a lot. You don’t know the deep conversations I have with her.”

“Your last one sounded very meaningful.”

“My point, Hero, is you’re thinking really hard about a prank meant for me and haven’t been feeling alright since we went to the hospital.”

… That would make more sense. 

His eyes were back down. “… You’re probably right.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, I… I’m still just trying to process it all. And… You’re right about the hospital. It messed me up inside hearing what actually happened.”

Kel frowned. “It messed us all up for a while, didn’t it?”

“Yeah… I just… I still can’t believe them. It’s like… I had all this weight lifted off my shoulders. But at the same time, it still hurts so much and now I just feel so—I can’t even find the words for it!”

Kel rubbed him on the back.

“I’m–I can’t believe them! Four years! I thought it was my fault for four years and suddenly Sunny drops the bomb telling us all that! And––I know I shouldn’t be mad; I should forgive them. They’ve been through so much and it’s the right thing to do, but—” Hero cupped his hand in his mouth and let out a long groan.

“…” Kel furrowed his brows in thought. 

“… I’m sorry Kel—”

“No, don’t be. You’re right. I couldn’t believe it either! I was like ”Woah…“ And I had to let it sit for days.”

“I know, I could hear you from downstairs. You were so mad.”

“I was!… But I got better. And I know you will get through it too.”

“But–”

“Aap! No buts. Trust me. I know you will, just not right now.”

Kel did some pondering, and Hero could feel a lightbulb in his head go off. “You know what I think you need?”

“Uhhh no, what?”

He stood up, hands on his hips in confidence. “What you need is some quality family time! Me and you! Maybe Sally too.”

“Kel I can’t just skip classes–”

“I said no buts! You need to spend some time at home. Just unwind for a while. We didn’t get to really do that over the Summer. So why not now?”

Hero thought a little bit. He really was robbed of some nice time with his family over the summer. Maybe a day or two couldn’t at home wouldn’t hurt. He could try to ask his professor for notes to stay up to date. He’s always been generous with them, especially for a super star student like Hero.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Kel pumped his fist into the air. “There we go!—…?” He looked down at Hero, who… was still very unsure it would help. 

“…”

“…” He got back down to Hero’s level and put his arms around him. Much to Hero’s surprise. “I promise you’ll be okay.”

… Kel was a lot of things. He’s a troublemaker, very dense, probably full of too much energy, a very loud clown who could sow chaos if left on his own. But he knew what made up for all his flaws was how good of a person he was. He would do his absolute best to bring people’s spirits up with his presence alone and try to do the right thing (most of the time). He genuinely cared about the people he loved and would try to the end to make things better for them no matter the destruction it caused, including his big brother Hero.

Hero knew this better than everyone. That’s why he couldn’t ask for a better little brother.

He hugged Kel back, digging his chin into his shoulder. “… Thanks.” 

He felt a pat on his back. “You’re welcome.”

When the heat of the moment began to die down, Hero felt something wet and slimy on his hand, and remembered something important as he heard the voice of his Mom.

Kel was in so much trouble… Maybe Hero too now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise things will get steamier next time. Just bear with me for this chapter.


	3. Her HANDywork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to stay home for a while, Hero has a bath and a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE LEWDS! If you do not want to see anything sexual I am giving you a chance to turn back here.   
> For those of you who want to see some, here you go! There will be more to come!

Hero and Kel got the yelling of their lifetime when their Mom found Kel with his sunny side raw jacket, not to mention Hero trying to help Kel cover it up. While Hero was able to avoid the usual dishes for a week punishment with him only being able to stay for two days, Kel was subject to one month’s worth of doing the laundry. It was unfair and he was grumbling about how Hero got let off scot free as usual, but he knew Kel didn’t mind.

He was waiting for Kel outside the bathroom door. He had just finished calling the college and he was able to work something out. Finally, he could spend some time chilling out with his family.

While he was still unsure about everything Kel said, about the ghosts and how it was all in his head. It did make him feel a little more at ease. It didn’t fix the fact Mari was gone, but that was fine! He was going to be fine.

“Mawy!”

Sally was downstairs, still in her walker and giving little baby waves. Hero waved back at her with his well-crafted smile.

“Hey, I heard Kel told you a lot about Mari.”

“Maweee!” She responds in kind.

Hero chuckled. “Y—yeah. She was a very nice person. You would have loved her…”

_God, She would have made a wonderful big sister to Sally…_

He could feel his smile faltering. Not that Sally would notice as she wondered off to the living room.

“… This is going to be harder than I thought.” Hero whispered to himself, slumping his back against the wall.

Can he really do it? Two days at home, two days where he’d have to pretend to be okay with no work to help distract him. Then again maybe he could put himself into other things during that time. Like he could help around the house. That got him through the summer!

… No, he had to relax. Spend quality with everyone. He promised Kel that…

“Wait just a little longer… I’ll be there soon…”

Hero heard a familiar voice, then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to the door.

It was Kel All squeaky clean with a towel over his shoulder. He gave Hero a smirk. “Boo! Heh!”

“Geeze, don’t do that!” 

“Do what?”

“Uh… Never mind…”

“… Anyway! It’s all yours. Sorry about the water.”

“T–thanks.”

Kel patted Hero on the shoulder and headed off for their room. The second time felt different than the first. _Maybe…_

… No, it was just his imagination. He was stressed, just needed to try and relax. Hero tried to shake it off and went into the bathroom. Kel leaving it messy and wet as usual. 

After shutting the door behind him and locking it. He began to strip. Rolling his shirt up and off and tossing it into the dirty laundry basket. 

While Hero got the water running for the bath, he took the time to remove the rest of his clothes. As he started tucking both pants and boxers down, he felt a chill run up and down his spine. Like someone was trailing their finger on his back.

He froze, jerking his head around the room to see who was touching him as if on instinct. What he found instead was the picnic basket from earlier hanging in front of the house plant. Maybe Kel brought it in? While Hector has been trained to not chew on everything that shows up on the floor, Sally has not and would have no qualms teething on a perfectly fine basket.

But he could have sworn he felt someone here…

 _No, don’t think about it._ He was the only one here.

Hero stepped into the tub. Staring at it long and hard. Growing more and more unsure of Kel’s arguments from before, especially one… There was no way anyone could play that song. The only people who heard her play it was Mari and everyone who would come to listen. Plus Hero had some practice on a piano, so he would know the difference between a recording of a piano and the real thing. And that song sounded exactly like the times she would practice.

… Thinking about the song now, he found his thoughts turning back to Mari once again. How she would spend all her time on the piano before the recital. Her worrying about making it sound “Just right”. The times she would get frustrated behind that closed door before trying again…Maybe if he had been there for her during those moments, she wouldn’t have pushed Sunny so hard. He could have reassured her and Sunny that they were playing together perfectly. Then maybe she—

He shook his head. He couldn’t blame himself like that anymore. It wasn’t his fault. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t Sunny’s either, he was twelve and just acted rashly. It could have happened to anyone.

… There was no happy ending to that thought. He tried to not think about it anymore. Close his eyes and clear his head. Don’t think about the basket, don’t think about the piano, just black it all out and focus on the water around him, the dripping from the faucet.

The hand brushing against his cheek.

“Shhh…” 

Hero thought he heard something, but he was already drifting off, sinking up to his neck in the warm water. He was feeling sleepy…

_So sleepy…_

Before he knew it. He was dreaming again…

He found himself sitting on the couch of his dorm. While Hero did recognize his abode, it was extremely different. He never really bothered to make the apartment his own. Sure, he would keep it clean and tidy, put up a couple pictures of his family and friends on the walls along with stuff like. But he never really put any more than that. If he didn’t have his belongings neatly places here and there. It would look like a basic room a homeowner would show off.

Yet it was different in his dream. It was… homier. There was a vase with roses and a lily in the middle of the table. There were shelves on the walls lined with cute knickknacks, some with puns written on he couldn’t really read that well. And on the walls were even more pictures, some of them being him and Mari.

It was just another Mari dream.

“Hero! Could you help me with something?” He looked back at the kitchen doorway. Speak of the devil.

“Uh–sure! Give me a minute!”

Might as well go along with it. He didn’t really have much else to do here.

When he went into the kitchen, what he found in there was… very unexpected. His normally plain kitchen was turned into a quirky romantic dining room. It was dimly lit by a silver candle that sat upon the picnic blanket dining table. The window was opened and lined with small potted lilies and a small black ceramic cat. Spices that would be kept inside the upper pantry had their own little rack next to the stove for easy access. Speaking of the stove, it seemed like whatever Mari was cooking was almost done. 

And next to it was… Mari? Hero knew it was her. But like everything else she was also changed. She was taller! Alive! It was like she never died in the first place and was able to grow with him! But she was still just as beautiful as he remembered… 

“Mari…” His gaze was transfixed on her face. 

She looked at Hero and smiled. “There you are! I’ve been waiting for you!” Check it out, I got myself dressed and everything!” He snapped back to see what she had on… or, how little she had on.

Mari gave a little spin, showing off her lack of clothes. All she had was an apron with a heart over her chest to cover the front of her body and two penguin oven mitts protecting her hands.

“M--M—Mari you’re–” Hero covered his mouth in attempt to hide his surprise. But his widened eyes betrayed him.

Mari lowered her eyebrows. “Hm? Like what you see?”

“Yes–no–uhm—you look nice!” 

Mari giggled. “Just get over here~!” She came up to Hero and took his hand, guiding him to the stove. “So, I know we usually go out to eat. But I was thinking, why don’t I make us a romantic chicken dinner!”

“Yeah uh—that does sound better…”

“I know, right?” 

”But what did you need me for?…” Hero tried to look at the vegetables cooling off in the pan. 

“See, the problem is I need to start on the main dish, but I can’t decide if we should have the breasts, or the legs. I could roast a whole one…” When she said that she took his chin in her hand and pointed Hero towards her. “But I wanted your opinion first.”  
Hero gulped. Now unable to look away he realized he had a full view of her shoulders and… cleavage…

Was she always this stacked?

“… Heeero, which do you want?” She bobbed his head down to her thighs. Her voice turned flirtatious. “Legs” Then back up again. “Or breasts?” 

A long "uuuuuhh..." trailed from Hero, fully aware he was blushing up a storm as he tried to come up with an answer. However, the question was becoming difficult as he could feel his other head coming back to life after what he thought would be a lifetime of cryogenic stasis. He couldn’t tell if Mari meant the chicken, or herself by this point.

“I’m waiting…” Mari said, enjoying every second.

Hero finally found the strength to break free and think something up. “Why not both?!”

“… Pffff alright! I thought you’d pick that one.” Mari seemed very satisfied with that answer.

“Then why–” 

She gave him a boop on the nose with her finger. “Because you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” 

“…” 

"Just sit tight, baby, I'll be done soon. “

Hero took a seat at the table and watched as Mari went to get the chicken.

She looked... so hot. She knew it too, in that way that only Mari did as she bent over to put the bird in the oven, she knew what she was doing... and he liked it. But he didn't move. He just stopped and waited. 

He wanted her so badly right now. He wanted to hold Mari from behind. Plant her skin with many light kisses. Just look Mari into her beautiful eyes as he gave into his instincts and…

_But he couldn’t do that… She isn’t real…_

He started tapping his fingers on the table. The emptiness was beginning to settle in again. He watched Mari’s hip swing side to side in wait. He sighed, catching her attention.

“Everything okay?” 

Hero blinked and looked at the window. He started tapping harder. “Y… yeah just… uh…” He looked at the cat ornament. “…Cute cat.”

“Yeah… It is pretty cute.”

Mari was suddenly right next to him. She pushed Hero and his chair away from the table, smiling innocently whilst she took a seat on his lap. 

He tried to process what was going on, but when Mari pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he was beginning to lose touch with his senses. He could practically feel her skin against his own, her bare legs sitting on him, her breasts pressed against him. How was he supposed to think by that point?

Hero was frozen stiff and drenched in sweat. “M–M–Mari I think you should be watching the chicken!”

“I have the timer on, it can wait.”

"But--"

Mari suddenly planted her lips onto his. 

For a split-second hero was thrown back to his first kiss. The sun was setting, Basil just caught the two of them flirting together and took a picture, and they were just about to take everyone home. But when all their backs were turned Mari took both his hands and sneaked a quick smooch on his lips. Both times he was left paralyzed.

That was the last thing he thought before he shut down. All he could do now was feel Mari at this moment. A hand brushing through his hair, her warm breath tickling his face, the sweet softness of her lips. Even the way her hips brushed against the bulge was too much. If the rest of his dream was going to be like this, then maybe it would be fine to go along with it…

Mari pulled away from Hero. Her brown eyes staring into his as she twirled a bit of his hair in her finger. “I wanted to do that for so long…”

Hero was trying to speak, but he could barely think. The only thing in his brain was the ancient groan of a fax machine.

She let out a small chuckle and rested her head on his shoulder, then whispered in a sing song voice “It’s going to be while until it’s done. But if you need anything, all you need to do is ask.” 

“Ah… Anything?…” 

She slid her hand down to his crotch, the first touch of her finger sending a shiver down his spine. “Aaaaanything you want.”

… Mari… That was all Hero wanted right now. He wanted Mari to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him, to fill his head with her sweet voice, to bring him relief with her hand right now.

He turned to meet her gaze with pleading eyes, trying to figure out what to say. But all he come up with is one word. “… You…” 

“Me?”

He darted his gaze away immediately. “… Mhm...”

“… Oh Hero.”

Hero let out a small yelp. Hero wasn’t sure when she unzipped his pants and grabbed his member. But he forgot about that as soon as she got to stroking it with one hand and resumed petting his hair with the other.

“Shhh it’s okay. Just relax…” 

Slowly He felt his head lean to the back of the chair, held up only by the palm of her hand. Mari was only getting started, but Hero felt himself drowning in her fingers, each small stroke sending a little pulse of pleasure through his waist. 

“See? It feels good doesn’t it?” 

He nodded. She was right, it felt so good…

Mari sat up straight and pulled his head into her breasts, a little smile crept up his cheeks as his eyes rolled up. It continued on and on, Mari would slowly change up her technique, going from slow strokes to massaging the top. He would hear her purr nice things in his ear. Asking if she wanted him to do this, saying how big it was sometimes, or just soothing him with her shushes then pecking him on the forehead. 

The pressure in him was beginning to rise. His breathing was growing unsteady. He forgot that Mari was supposed to be cooking right now. The chicken in the oven was banging around, it was probably a little burnt by this point. But it was hard to care about that when he was going to come.

“Mari, I—I think I’m going to–”

She began to stroke faster, proud of her handy work. “That’s good. Just let it allll out.” 

He couldn’t keep his mouth closed anymore, His body started to tense up, he was going to burst.

“Mari… Mari Mari Mari—” 

“HERO HURRY UP I HAVE TO PEE!”

Hero was torn out of his blissful dream to the sounds of Kel banging outside the door and the sight of Mari on top of him in the tub, wide eyed in shock. He slipped under the now cold water, muffling Kel’s pleas to use the bathroom for a moment until he pulled himself back up to the surface for air.

Then Mari was gone…

“…”

“HERO! PLEASE!!! IT’S BEEN AN HOUR I CAN’T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!!” Kel slumped against the door from the outside.

“Sorry Kel–I need one more minute!” He looked down at the side of the tub to see the basket, once in the corner of the bathroom, now right next to him. 

Nobody was here except him, and Kel clearly couldn’t get in to move it so the only one who could have put it there is…

Her…

… Hero finally realized it now. Mari was here. And she wanted to see him.


	4. That's GHOST of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Mari meet once again after so so long.
> 
> And they start making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of the work and checking myself this time, so I hope it's as good as the chapters before. May or may not edit in the future I don't know.
> 
> Also here's a big warning. This chapter has sex in it. Like lots of sexy sex stuff happens in it. I just wanna warn ya right now.
> 
> Also this chapter might be my longest... Also yes I am low on pun juice today.

Why did it take so long for him to realize it was her.

Everything strange that happened lately made so much sense now. Hector getting inside the house, the piano music he heard inside the house, Sally waving at nothing calling for Mari, even the basket moving on its own was a sign she was there. Yet it took her appearing right on top of him in a bathtub for Hero to realize she had been trying to get his attention.

She wanted to see him, that much was clear to him now. 

All he needed to know was why now? 

After what happened in the bath Hero decided to keep what dignity he had avoid telling Kel what happened. Not only would Kel refuse to believe him and joke about it for the rest of his days, but Hero just didn’t want to bother Kel with his ghost issues.

So he waited until he was sure everyone in the house was asleep. Normally Hero would have had an easy time passing by his brother. His parents had their own room, so he didn't worry about waking them, and Kel slept like a rock so there was no issue with him. But lately Sally has had trouble sleeping some nights unless it was in his room with his brother, and she woke up from the slightest noises. So Hero had to be extra careful not to make any.

Hero sat on the couch in the dim lighting of the living room in striped PJ’s, staring down the basket yet again. 

Silence filled the air as he waited for some slight movement, any sign that she was there.

The minutes he waited felt like hours… 

Anxiety clawed at him from the inside. What did she want to tell him? Is this about her death? Is she upset at Sunny and Basil for the accident? Is she angry at him for taking so long to forgive them? Is she just messing with him like old times but from beyond the grave? Is she even going to come? Can she even come?

“… Mari are you there?”

There was no response, the basket did nothing.

“I um… I’m really sorry for taking your basket. I was just worried it might get thrown in the trash or something might happen to to it…”

…

“… If you’re worried about it, please don’t be! I’ll... I’ll bring it back to Sunny as soon as I can!”

Nothing.

Beads of sweat started to form on his head.

“… I know it’s you. It—it took me a while to figure it out. But now I know it’s just you.”

… Maybe she was nervous about her appearance. Mari was always a perfectionist, of course she wouldn’t want to come out after a shit show like in the bathroom.

He coughed and stroked his bangs back, composing himself as he tried to bring out the charm. Sparkles and all.

“If you’re worried about what happened in the bathroom. It’s okay. You’re still beautiful as ever.”

Still nothing, not a budge.

It failed; his mask of calm was crumbling apart.

“Everything is fine, I’m fine! … S–so you can come out now!”

There was nothing. It didn’t move, it didn’t budge, it wouldn’t do anything no matter what he said. He couldn’t smooth talk a ghost, he can’t even smooth talk Mari as he is right now…

But why won’t she come? Is it because he’s expecting her by this point? Did he wait too long to come down? What if it’s straining on her to come? How do ghosts even work? How was he supposed to know? He was studying to be a doctor not a Paranormal investigator! 

“…”

He didn’t even want to be a doctor he just didn’t know what else to do with his life without her. What else was he supposed to do? Follow his hopes and dreams? How was he supposed to do with drive and passion crushed to the curb?! His guilt over a lie and grief ate them away!

With her gone there was nothing in him but an empty pit, a shell of himself! How is he supposed to do anything without her?! 

_So why now… Why did she only decide to show up now?!_

“DAMN IT!” Hero roared and stood up ready to kick the basket.

But he froze, catching himself before he could even touch it.

… No wonder she isn’t coming. He’s a mess. He can’t think about her without breaking down. It didn’t matter whether or not he knew the truth, hell even if they told the truth, he would have ended up as that sad sack who yelled at his own brother. Hero was still miserable; he just knew how to bury it and hide it. 

But he could never hide them from Mari. She always saw through him… 

“… I’m so sorry Mari…”

Hero shouldn’t have yelled like that. He never had that right no matter how he felt. He had to be okay for everyone, be the mature upstanding older brother. His parents would probably be concerned if they learned he passed out twice today and was waiting all night for some ghost. And what about Aubrey, Sunny, and Basil? Would they laugh about it? Worry? Ignore him? God he couldn’t tell which was worse.

And Kel… God, Kel would never let it go. He would definitely joke about it forever, saying he just as afraid of ghosts as he is of spiders. Then he’d go “Geeze Hero, sometimes I feel like the older brother.” once again…

The thought of Kel dragged a dark chuckle out of his throat that soon evolved into a sob. He cupped his hands over his face to contain the noise as much as possible.

It was fine. He could cry about it right now, nobody was awake to hear him, and if he kept quiet about it nobody would be…

“Oh Mari…”

He just… Needed a minute. Get what he can out of his system and try to sleep the rest off. Then he would be better tomorrow. Kel wouldn't want to see him sad on their day off together.

Hero stood up, took the basket, and turned out the lights, then started heading back to his bedroom.

On his way in he heard a door creak open. Did he wake his parents up? Maybe it was his yelling, that had to be it.

He flicked the lights on, but nobody was in the upper hallway. His bedroom door was cracked open when he knew for sure he shut it behind him on his way downstairs.

… It had to be Kel. Of course Kel would pull a joke on him right now…

“I’m not falling for it.”

“…”

Wow he was persistent. He had no choice but to walk into the trap. So, Hero went upstairs and slowly opened the door.

The first thing he saw was a bump under the covers of his bed. There were little movements from under the sheets, he was trying to lower himself as much as possible to avoid being seen.

“Kel you can come out now. I know it’s you.”

He didn’t budge. Hero groaned and shut the door behind him.

“Kel, please. I’m tired, I just want to go to bed…”

“…”

Hero pinched the bridge of his nose. “… We’re really doing this?”

Wiping the water from his eyes, Hero put the basket down the side of his bed for what he hoped would be the last time and went to grab what he thought was his brother’s shoulder.

“Alright Kel, I’m here. Do your worst.”

There was silence for a moment… Then he heard a snore. For a second, he thought Kel fell asleep waiting for him.

Then he realized it was coming from behind him.

He looked back to see Kel still in bed, sound asleep with Sally in his arms. He hadn’t moved a muscle.

“… Hey Sunny, didn’t think you’d be here… too… zzzzz” Kel mumbled. 

But, if Kel was still asleep… Then _who_ was in his bed?

A chill went up his spine.

“… Crap…”

Before he could even process the fact he swore. A pale white hand sprung out from under the covers and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into bed with it. Hero screamed and shut his eyes from what felt like a blinding light as he was pinned down.

There was a small “Boo!” and a familiar giggle.

It took a moment for Hero to realize he wasn’t in danger. He slowly opened his eyes to see…

“… Mari?”

She was on top of him, pale and glowing in her white dress.

She smiled. “Hey good lookin.”

Hero shook his head, “N–no you can’t… You’re dead I–I’m just seeing things or… or I must be dreaming again that’s got to be it you can’t–” She put her finger on his lips.

Mari loosened her grip on his wrist and pulled it up between them. She slid her hand up to his and entwined her fingers between his.

“I told you I would be here soon.” 

Hero’s breathing turned rapid. His face contorted into a weeping mess. He tried to choke out words, but nothing came out. He took Mari in his arms and held onto her as tight as he could. 

He never wanted to let her go again.

Mari put her arms around him as he began wailing into her shoulder. Hero couldn’t hold it in anymore. Four years of buried grief were pouring out his voice all at once.

She touched her head to his and rubbed his upper back. “It’s okay, let it all out, I’m right here…” 

It was a miracle nobody woke up to all the noise. No matter how loud he was, the whole house stayed sound asleep.

He could finally just… let it out until he was dry.

So, for a long while he wept on Mari. He blubbered out everything he had kept within, and she listened to it all. His full year of depression and shutting himself off from everyone. That time Kel brought him out from his room. His last four days with Sunny before he moved away and everything after that.

And she listened to it all. Sure, she would make a comment or bring up her opinion on something, or even blurt out a bad pun in less serious moments. Heck, sometimes she didn’t catch a word he said in his blubbering. But Hero never heard a hint of judgement toward him. Nothing she said made him feel invalidated. More than any of that though, it was nice to leave himself vulnerable with her again, to let her see him without that perfect exterior…

By the time he was done they were lying in bed across from one another facing one another. He stared into her eyes in sad silence. No words, no tears. All he had in him was a deaf feeling of melancholy.

She took his face in her hand and wiped away what wetness was left. “Feeling better?”

He looked to his side, or the pillow taking it up. “I’m… not sure.”

“Why not?” There was a little concern in her voice.

“It’s… well. I don’t know. There’s so much on my mind now that you’re here! And… Oh I don’t know where to start…”

Should he ask about Sunny? What about what happened when she died? Is there even somewhere to go after dying? Would it be insensitive to even ask those kinds of things?

Would it be selfish to ask her to stay a little longer?

… No, it would. She wasn’t obligated to. Mari probably had an important reason to show up tonight. He didn't want to force her to do anything.

In the middle of his thought Mari scooted closer to him. Hero’s face turned red, thankfully it was impossible to see in the near darkness. 

“It’s alright. I have plenty of time…” She nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder. “I had everything nice and planned out...”

“Wait even the–”

“Well–okay not everything… But I had most of it planned out.”

He coughed in his hand. “Yeah–so um… Can you tell why you came here now?”

Mari pondered, pressing her finger on her chin in thought. “Hm... I can… If you give me something.”

Yeah, he should have expected this. “Anything.”

She took his cheeks in her hands. “All I want is your love, and nothing more.” She said in a playful tone.

“Oh--Well... I have more than enough of that just for you.”

“Oh _I know._ ” 

Mari curled her body close to his and wrapped her arms around his back. Her took the back of her head and began to stroke down her long silky hair, she hummed in contentment.

It was so, so long ago since they cuddled like this. He didn’t get many chances to lie with Mari. Despite spending so much time together, their mutual feelings for one another, and how often they would jokingly flirt with one another, Hero never had the courage to ask her to go out with him or take their relationship further. So he cherished every moment they touched, every chance he could lie against her. It was risky, her dad would've been so upset if they were caught, but every time it was worth it.

But now he could just hold her like this. 

"I… I Never stopped thinking about you. When you left I just… sometimes I would wonder what it’d be like if you were still here with everyone, here with me…”

There was a frown on her face. “… Me too. I was so lonely, I wish I could be there for you all just like back then...”

“But you’re here right now–”

“I know but–It’s very complicated. It’s like, there’s so much to it and I had to think about every little thing and—Oh I probably should have planned this better!” She pulled her bangs and growled under her breath. 

He gently took her hands and held them both against him. “No it fine Mari! I’m… I’m so happy to see you again. You really didn’t have to do this but… I love you and missed you so much...”

“… I love you too.”

Mari closed her eyes in thought. “… Maybe… we can pretend it didn’t happen?”

“What do you mean?”

She moved herself up to his face, looking into his eyes. “We could pretend it didn’t happen. All those little dreams you had of me… I can make it come true. Just for tonight.” 

“But—” Hero was stopped again.

“Nope, I’ve already decided. Tonight, I’m going to be your charming and _very_ attractive girlfriend. We’ve been dating for years, and right now it’s just the two of us, all alone.”

Could he really do that? 

Her hand was back on his cheek. She leaned closer to his face and whispered. “Please? For me?”

“… Anything for you.”

She smiled and closed her eyes, slowly going in for a kiss. This time Hero was ready for her… or so he thought.

Closing his eyes he felt her lips on his, once again filling his body with warmth and his head with a light high only she could bring him. He didn’t pay attention to how she rolled on top of him, pinning him down to the bed once again. But soon his other senses kicked in. 

The tingling from her fingers crawling to the back of his head. The smell of her hair draping over him mixing with her breath, filling his nose with the scent of flowers. Then the taste of watermelon snuck inside by the tip of her tongue touching his. And after that, a feeling of bliss took hold of him completely, his head empty of everything but her muffled voice.

“Mmm… Pwah!” She pulled her mouth away from her now bewildered Hero and licked her lips. Savoring his taste right atop him.

“M—M–Mari–”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I had to have a taste…”

Hero gulped. He saw something in her eyes and could only pin it down to one word.

Desire.

The moment he saw it a whole host of questions came pouring into his head. “Mari wait is this okay?! Like–you’re dead and it’s been four years and Kel is right–”

She planted another kiss on him, stunning him into silence.

“Shh It’s fine baby… Don’t worry about all that.” 

Mari brushed her thumb against his lips, His mind was quiet… Hero was finally able to take all of Mari in. 

She looked like he'd always imagined her looking if she were alive. For a brief moment, Hero could pretend nothing was wrong, that he grew up more alongside his girlfriend… 

Mari began planting light kisses on his skin. Starting from his jaw down to his neck. Unbuttoning his shirt all the while before resuming her onslaught on his chest.

His senses were buzzing as her light touches on him increased. Her fingers faintly trailed against his sides sending tingles through him. His head jerked back before he could see her grabbing the edges of his pants.

She it pulled it all down, unleashing his manhood upon the room.

By the time he looked, the dress Mari had on was gone. Her whole body was out in the open for him to see.

To say he wanted her right now would be an understatement.

He watched Mari try to position herself on top of him. Her arms were closer to her sides than before, her could see her lips quiver. If she were alive, she would probably be blushing.

… It made sense. They weren’t experts at this kind of thing. But Mari would still try to make her first time perfect…

Hero breathed, and sat up, much to her surprise.

“Hero?”

“Uh… Let… let me help! … here…” He took her hips and tried to help her up on top of his rod. “Don’t worry, I got you! Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“… O-okay…” Mari grabbed onto his shoulders and slowly let herself fall. She squinted her eyes shut and let out a little squeak. 

Hero panted and tried to drop her gradually, he didn’t think Mari would be this tight. “Shh it’s okay I got you... You’re doing great…” He whispered in her ear.

“Hah… Hero—HNGH!”

He was all the way in. 

They both shuttered in the warmth of one another. Their breathing was slow, the beating of their hearts were in sync. Hero never knew how it felt to be this connected to Mari until this moment.

“I didn’t… Wow…”

“Yeah…” Hero caressed her cheek. “You’re so cute…” Hero began pecking small kisses on her lips over and over. She tried to buck her hips into him, 

She was so beautiful, she felt so good. Hero wanted to give her all his love, to be the one to please her.

“Mari can I try something?”

She blinked, now a little worried. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“What–no not at all! I just um…” He scratched at his neck. “I… want you… I want to make you feel good too…” His voice turned quiet and soft.

“Oh! Well... lead the way, handsome.” 

Hero lifted her up. She was lighter, weightless even. It felt like he was holding a feather. It was probably something she could do now that she was… well… a ghost. Nonetheless he managed to successfully move her under him. He could feel her getting heavy again under his arm when she touched the bed.

“Oof, when’d you gain all that weight?”

“…” Mari gave him a gentle slap to his cheek. It didn’t hurt, but he got the sentiment of it.

He chuckled. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Joking aside, Hero was now beginning to feel just as nervous as Mari under him. At least his flustered face brought a smile to hers. 

“Well? You ready big fella?” She gave him a smug look. 

“I—Ye… yeah…”

Hero began to pull himself out, shivering and gripping the bedsheet in the feeling of her walls clutching to his shaft. Pushing back in, he realized it was now much easier to go inside, like her whole body was warmly welcoming him in. A sigh left his lips. He was now trying to focus on figuring out the right rhythm to make her happy.

He started by planting quick tongue kisses under her jaw and caressing the bottom of her scalp in his hand as his hips got into motion. He was unsure if he was doing it right at first, but her hums of contentment and legs wrapping around him assured him he was doing just fine.

The sounds she made in his ear, hearing her moan and murmur out for him to go harder made Hero want to pound into her over and over. To feel her melt and quiver in his arms so she’d know just how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

His movement got faster, he put more force into his hips. He could feel the bed shaking from under her. Everything he did felt automatic by this point. Just go in and out, in and out…

“I love you… Mari I love you so much…” 

Mari’s focused her gaze on Hero. Her eyes were glazed, her expression was giddy with pleasure, she put her hands behind his head to face him. 

“Hah… Her--AH–Henry… Henry!” She went in for another wet kiss, which Hero reciprocated in glee. Their lips pressed together once again, her tongue and his lapping around one another’s in muffled calls to each other’s name. Chemicals surged directly into his brain and his senses peaked, driving his lower body buck wild. Each thrust now had an accompanying grind upward as he tried to get even deeper inside, he was now driven purely by primal instinct. He couldn’t go in any further, but he didn’t care by that point. Being inside Mari like this felt like heaven. 

Her smell, her taste, her touch, her voice, everything about Mari consumed his mind like it always had. But it didn’t hurt, he wasn’t miserable or empty anymore. She was right here and he was pouring every ounce of love he had into her so he didn’t think about those awful things. It was just the two of them now and Hero could drown in the pleasure of his precious Mari’s embrace.

Everything was fine now.

His mind went white, his body tensed, he felt everything shoot out from within him into her. He could feel Mari clinging to him tightly, squealing in pleasure from inside his head. 

A pleasant weakness took his body when he shot out that last drop into her. He opened his eyes to see hers, just as dilated and peaceful as his. He pulled himself out of Mari, spit trailing between them both as he fell on his side. His mind now nice and fuzzy.

He took her ear in the palm of his hand and petted the side of her head with his thumb. “That was wonderful… You’re wonderful, Mari…”

Mari rolled over on her side and pressed her body against him. “Mmm… I know.” She looked up, her gaze full of adoration just for him. “That felt really good…”

"... Hey Mari?... You were here for something right?"

"Mhm?..."

"... Um... Can you tell me what it is?"

"Hmmm... Nope!" 

"Why not?"

Mari slid her finger to the top of his hand, taking it once again. "It's been so long since we saw each other, Hero. I just want to do a lot of fun stuff before we get to that." She slowly guided it to her crotch, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"So... Could we do this a little longer?" She stroked his cheek. "Please? For me?"

... There was no way Hero could refuse her. Not in a million years. No matter the situation, no matter how tired he was. He could never say no to Mari.

Plus thought of having to spend an entire night with her just like this... It made him happy.

"... Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one I tried really hard on it. I want to do my best to make this fic better than my last one. Forgive me if I butchered any characters along the way I didn't mean to I just have different interpretations than everyone else. Just know I am gonna put extra effort into making this one great. Don't expect that for any others works sadly...


End file.
